


Foxy Lady

by Tseecka



Series: Girls, Girls, Girls [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah reacts to a scream from the women's locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foxy Lady

The sound of a woman screaming from the men's locker had Sarah barging in instantly, ready to defend all sorts of honor. What she found was a rather toned, dark-haired woman screaming at her own reflection.   
  
"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked mildly, laying a hand on the woman's shoulder, trying not to pay attention to how very attractive she was. Then her eyes met the other's in the mirror. Sarah froze.   
  
Those gorgeous almond eyes and perfect cheekbones, that she had all too often stared at in disappointment and wished they were in the face of a beautiful woman--where they belonged. Unmistakable.   
  
"...Becker?"


End file.
